Campfire Songs
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Here is a collection of traditional campfire songs that the Shepard's sing.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: First multi-chapter fan fic! I came up with this idea today! Oh one thing, When you see this -) (I.G.H.) it means "Insert Gender Here" I did that so you could put Robin as your own character. If you fine this uncomfortable I can all ways take it out. Alright that's everything, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking nor any other Fire enblem game.**

Campfire Songs

Summary: Here is a collection of traditional campfire songs that the Shepard's sing.

Chapter 1: And the Tactician Said

All ten Shepard's were in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Fredrick fell out. There were nine in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Sully fell were eight in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Mirabell fell out. There were seven in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Kellam fell out. There were six in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Sumia fell out. There were five in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Vaike fell out. There were four in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Stahl fell out. There were three  
in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Lissa fell out. There were two in the bed when the Tactician said "Roll over, Roll over"

So they all rolled over and Chrom fell out. There were one in the bed when the Tactician said "Good Night"

"I don't find that funny," Robin said, glaring at Fredrick.

"Well, not everything can please out picky tactician now, can it," Fredrick replied in a way that made Robin want to push him into the river. (Then again everything Fredrick did made Robin want to push him into the river)

"I'm going to sleep," Robin said as (I.G.H.) rolled over on (I.G.H.) coat. As Robin drifted off to sleep, (I.G.H) found (I.G.H.) humming the tune for "And The Tactician Said."

**Me: Did you like? Please tell me in a review! Oh the next chapter is done so ill post it tomorrow. Have a great night! Well al least where I am it's night, it might be day where you are...**

**Any way, **

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's chapter 2! By the way I will now be alternating between female and male Robin instead of putting (I.G.H.). Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking nor any other Fire Enblem game.**

Campfire Songs Chapter 2: Five Little Shepard's jumping on the bed

Five little Shepard's jumping on the bed. Vaike jumped off and bumped his head. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"No more silly Shepard's jumping on the bed!"

Four little Shepard's jumping on the bed. Sumia fell off and bumped her head. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"No more silly Shepard's jumping on the bed!"

Three little Shepard's jumping on the bed. Lissa fell off and bumped her head. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"No more silly Shepard's jumping on the bed!"

Two little Shepard's jumping on the bed. Kellam fell off and bumped his head. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"No more silly Shepard's jumping on the bed!"

One little Shepard jumping on the bed. Chrom fell off and bumped his head. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"No more silly Shepard's jumping on the bed!"

No little Shepard's jumping on the bed. None fell off and bumped their heads. Emmeryn sent for Libra and Libra said:

"Put those Shepard's right to bed!"

"You guys just can't win," Robin said looking at them.

"Too true, too true," Chrom agreed. He rubbed his head. "That was a nasty bump."

Robin just stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I just erase the hole thing? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here it is, chapter 3! I just want to thank Total Nerd Girl and CherryBlossem1233 for there nice reviews! Thank you a million times over!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking nor any other Fire Enblem game. And I have no idea who owns "Five little Speckled Frogs" but it belongs to someone, just not me.**

Campfire Songs Chapter 3: Five Little Spoiled Lords

Five little spoiled lords  
Sat on a broken bored,  
Eating the most delicious meat. "Yum, Yum!"

Fredrick jumped in the pool,  
Where it was nice and cool,  
And then there were four little spoiled lords.  
"Yay yay!"

Four little spoiled lords  
Sat on a broken bored,  
Eating the most delicious meat. "Yum, Yum!"

Ricken jumped in the pool,  
Where it was nice and cool,  
And then there were three little spoiled lords.  
"Yay yay!"

Three little spoiled lords  
Sat on a broken bored,  
Eating the most delicious meat. "Yum, Yum!"

Lon'qu jumped in the pool,  
Where it was nice and cool,  
And then there were two little spoiled lords.  
"Yay yay!"

Two little spoiled lords  
Sat on a broken bored,  
Eating the most delicious meat. "Yum, Yum!"

Stahl jumped in the pool,  
Where it was nice and cool,  
And then there was one little spoiled lord.  
"Yay yay!"

One little spoiled lord  
Sat on a broken bored,  
Eating the most delicious meat. "Yum, Yum!"

Chrom jumped in the pool,  
Where it was nice and cool,  
And then there were no little spoiled lords.  
"Yay yay!"

As Lissa had finished singing the song to Robin, Fredrick, Ricken, Stahl, Lon'qu, and Chrom come out of the woods looking very wet and cold.

"What happened to you?," Robin asked them.

"The boys team picked the short straw," Lissa explained sweetly as she held up a bundle of straw.

Robin looked at the wet men and after a pause, laughed.

"Y-you think it's funny now," Ricken said though his chattering teeth. "But-but wait until your in the team, then we'll see whose laughing!"

"I know who will!," Lissa said. "It will be me!"  
Robin said nothing. She was to busy laughing.

**Me: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Who stole the Tome from the Armoury?

**Me: Hello to all! Sorry that I didn't up-date yesterday. Thank you Total Nerd Girl, CherryBlossom 1233, and Gunlord 500 for their nice reviews! You guys are the best! **

Who stole the Tome from the armoury?

Fredrick stole the tome from the armoury!

Who me?

Yes you!

Couldn't be.

Then who?

Lon'qu stole the Tome from the armoury!

Who me?

Yes you!

Couldn't be.

Then who?

Lissa stole the time from the armoury!

Who me?

Yes you.

Couldn't be!

Then who?

Chrom stole the tome from the armoury!

Who me?

Yes you!

Couldn't be!

Then who?

Ricken stole the Tome from the armoury!

Who me?

Yes you.

Um, possibly?

"Had that really happened?," Robin asked the red haired boy in front of him.

Ricken winced. "Well, not 'had' more like has..."  
Just then Fredrick came around the corner.  
"Gotta go!," Ricken said as he spotted the Great Knight. He quickly took off running.

"Hey! You get back here!," Fredrick shouted and began to run after the boy.

Robin looked at the two Shepards and shook his head. He picked up his book that was beside him.  
Lissa skipped up to him. "Hey Robin," she said cheerfully. "Wanna hear another song?"

"I think I've heard enough for one day," Robin replied.  
In the background was the sound of Fredrick yelling at Ricken.

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I just admit that I'm nothing compared to the other writers on this site? Tell me what you think! Oh, by the way I might not be up-dating for awhile. I will every once in a while, just not as often. I have so many ideas that demand to be wrote down. Anyway...**

**Happy Writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5 is up! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking nor any other Fire Enblem game.**

****The Shepards went marching one by one

The Shepards went marching one by one

"Huzzah! Huzzah!"

The Shepards went marching one by one

Gangral stopped to suck his thumb

The Shepards went marching

To get out, of the rain.

The Shepards went marching two by two

"Huzzah! Huzzah!"

The Shepards went marching two by two

Sumia stopped to tie her shoe

The Shepards went marching

To get out, of the rain.

The Shepards went marching three by three

"Huzzah! Huzzah!"

The Shepards went marching three by three

Yarne stopped to run up a tree

The Shepards went marching

To get out, of the rain.

The Shepards went marching four by four

"Huzzah! Huzzah!"

The Shepards went marching four by four

Vaildar came to say; NO MORE!

All the Shepards heads turned to see Vaildar in a long nightshirt and pretty pink bunny slippers.

"What are you doing here?," Chrom asked the ruler of Plegia.

"We have a big battle tomorrow," Vaildar told the prince. "And your keeping the Risen up." With that, he turned and walked away.

"...That was..awkward," Chrom said after a pause.

'Everything so far is awkward,' Robin thought to herself as she laid down to sleep. And when she fell asleep, she had a odd dream with Gangral sucking his thumb.

**Me: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


	6. You are our Tactician

**Me: I am so sorry this took so long to up-date! I was searching for lyrics but could not find it. Again I am sorry! The hunt for the lyrics continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking Or "You are my Sunshine."**

Chapter 6 'You are our Tactician'

You are our tactician,  
Our only tactician,  
You let us win  
When battles are grey.

You'll never know Rob,  
How much we need you.  
Please don't take our tactician away.

You are our tactician,  
Our only tactician,  
You let us win  
When battles are grey.

You'll never know Rob,  
How much we need you.  
Please don't take our tactician away.

Please don't take our tactician away!

Please don't take our tactician away!

"They really said that?" Robin asked Lissa who sat in front of him.

Lissa nodded. "Yep," she said. "They really did. I wish I had it on tape!"

"'On tape'?" Robin repeated,confused. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Lissa replied. Then she sprang up. "I've got to do something before I forget, see ya later Robin!" And with that she left.

Robin went back into his tent, a warm feeling in his heart.

**Me: If you have time, please review! And I will find those lyrics yet!**

**Happy Writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Campfire Songs chapter 7 "Daylight Come and we're gonna sail Home"

**Me: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long up-date! I know I said that I wouldn't up-date that often, but sheesh. And I'm ****_STILL_**** Looking to those lyrics! Believe that? So yeah, disappointed in myself. :(  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking.**

Daylight come and me wanna sail home.  
Day me say day me say day Me say day me say day o  
Daylight come and me wanna gohome

Work all night till morning come!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Stack pervasions till the morning come

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Come mister Walheart man, tall me bananas

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Come mister Wallheart man, tally me bananas

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Six foot,seven foot,eight foot bunch!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Day, me say day o!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)  
Day! Me say day me say day me say day o!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

A beauitful bunch of ripe banana!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Hide the deadly black tarantula!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)  
six foot seven foot eight foot bunch!

(daylight come and me wanna go home)

Day me say day o!

"Please tell me what was the point if that?" Robin asked the blond princess.

Lissa shrugged. "I don't know, but it was fun!"

"Yeah, because dancing around on the deck of a ship while putting previsions in is so funny?"

Lissa nodded. "Yep!" She said before skipping away.

Robin shook her head. "I've been here for how long and I'm still surprised?"

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I just restart this whole chapter? Tell me in a review! And don't worry, I ****_WILL_**** find someway to get those lyrics!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
